1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fan, a motor and a bushing thereof each having the enhanced efficiency.
2. Related Art
With the enhancement of functions and operations of electronic products, heats generated by the electronic products are also increased. In order to keep the normal operation of the electronic products, a fan is often utilized to dissipate the heat.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fan 1 has a motor 10 for driving an impeller 11 to rotate. In order to make the motor 10 rotate smoothly, a bearing 12 is usually disposed in a bushing 13 and covers a rotating shaft 14. Thus, the rotating shaft 14 can rotate via the support of the bearing 12.
The current bushing 13 usually has a hollow straight cylindrical shape and is configured such that the rotating shaft 14 can penetrate through the bushing 13 and the space for accommodating the beating 12 is also provided. However, the diameter of the section of the hearing 12 is usually greater than the diameter of the section of the rotating shaft 14. So, the diameter of the section of the bushing 13 is far greater than the diameter of the section of the rotating shaft 14. Consequently, the inner space of the bushing 13 is wasted.